CoraggiosoClan/Outside the territory
Roleplay Passionflower looked at Grose. "Were are we going?" She asked Grose, since she wasn't a leader. It's just dancing Mama 20:19, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Sure, if ya want, friend.) Gorse looked at her, his eyes suddenly soft. "FallenClan? Or maybe somewhere else? I don't know." Leonidas padded along, calmy strutting. He shrugged. "Dunno, don't care....It's how I roll." He mewed Troutjaw~ (talk) 20:49, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Passionflower shook her head. "Alright, Let's go" she said upset with this almost warrior size tom. 23:56, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gorse smiled more evil-like, turning forwards. Leonidas smiled too, the nice cat he is, not knowing what was going on. "So you left your group for something better, eh?" He mewed, looking at Gorse. "Uh, yeah, for a better life." The slightly-small rogue meowed to Leo. "Hey kid, wanna help us out by catching some mice while we make camp?" Gorse continued. Leonidas nodded. He bounded off, his small feet skimming the leaves. Gorse turned to Passionflower. "So, here's just outside of our territory. Now what do we do? We can make camp, like I said, or one of us can hunt with Leonidas." Troutjaw~ (talk) 00:04, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Let's make camp." Passionflower said, She didn't know about going to the Fallen empire, or FallingClan as the Original members called it, she'd never been to anyothr Clan besides CoraggiosoClan, But, one clan isn't that diffrent from the rest right? "I'll start on the den's you do something else!" Passionflower said not knowing what to do. It's just dancing Mama 20:17, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gorse padded away to find Leonidas, but before he fully took off, he swished his tail over Passionflower's back and winked. "I'll be with Leonidas." The gray tom bounded away. Only when he went out, Leo came in, carrying two mice. "Back." he muffled through fur and meat. Troutjaw~ (talk) 20:35, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Passionflower shook her head and meowed. "Toms" While rollling her eyes, getting back to work on the nests It's just dancing Mama 18:00, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Leonidas dropped his kill in a small clear pile. He turned to Passionflower. "Need any help?" the tom mewed warmly. "I have two free paws now, so...." his words were trailing off as Gorse came in, his muscles rippling and a pike hanging from his jaws. Leonidas' jaws dropped. "A fish!" he slowly meowed. Gorse corrected him. "A pike. It's one of the biggest fish that CoraggiosoClan's ever known. And you know that the river isn't too far off." He dropped his pike on the fresh-kill pile. Troutjaw~ (talk) 01:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Passionflower rolled her eyes and walked over to Grose. "He's just a kit, Don't be too hard on him?" She whispered into his ear. It's just dancing Mama 18:12, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Fine." Gorse grunted, rolling his eyes as well. H padded away to ea one of the mice tha Leonidas had caught. (Skipping some time- Nighttime now.) "Wake up. We need to talk." Gorse prodded Passionflower with his paw, whispering. Leonidas was sound asleep, snoring quietly with breaths. "It's very ''important. We need to talk outside of camp. This camp. Far from it. In a tree or something. C'Mon..." Gorse tried to look serious. Troutjaw~ (talk) 19:58, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Passionflower got up her eyes glassy because how of tried she was. "Fine" she grummbled, follwoing him out of their make-shift camp. It's just dancing Mama 20:14, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Gorse led himself out of the camp, over to the red truck. He sat, staring at Pssionflower with content eyes and a smile. "Lay down. This is gonna be a while...." Troutjaw~ (talk) 20:18, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Ummmm, No thank you" she said turning back towards the make-shift camp again, and was begaing to walk back. 20:56, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Gorse growled and leaped at her back, pinning her down. He grabbed her nape, smiling. "You think Lightpath was lying, do you? You were WRONG!" Gorse held her down, and....(DON'T MAKE ME GRAPHICALLY EXPLAIN THIS) raped her, all the way until dawn. Troutjaw~ (talk) 21:01, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Once Graose got off of her she turned and scarred his face. "And you thought I thought you where a good little kitty" Passionflower hissed, "No, this was my ticket back home." she said with an evil laugh, she'd be able to see her brothers and sisters when they got to FallingClan. It's just dancing Mama 21:13, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- "You little ''bitch!" Gorse snarled, slashing out at her nose, an instant splatter of blood shooting to the other bush. "You little bitch." He slashed again, making a bloody nick in her ear. "When it comes to battle, I never surrender." His gaze was pure ice now, his knivens long and sharp. Like he was preparing them for battle. Leaping on her, he hissed and bit into her shoulder, then kicking her to the other side of the small clearing, hearing an oomph where Passionflower hit the wall of dirt. Troutjaw~ (talk) 21:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Passionflower laughed walking over to him. "I don't think my father would be too pleased if you killed me," She whispered sugarie sweet into his ear, "After all Blackhawk wouldn't like it if you killed one of his kits" She said with the roll of her eyes. It's just dancing Mama 21:38, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- "And I'll kill him too." Gorse growled, turning his head and swiping his teeth onto her throat. "I'll kill him too." Blood was pulsing down his throat. He let her go. "Heheh...." Leonidas found them, only 15 feet behind. "Gorse, Passion- Oh my gosh!" Gorse's head turned. "Heheheh....don't get too close to that thing." Gorse licked his lips and acted like Passionflower was just a dead rotten mouse. Her body was still breathing, although not very well from the loss of blood and slightly fractured windpipe. Leonidas unsheathed his own knivens, which were unusually long. Gorse flexed his knivens himself, before leaping onto Leonidas and sinking his knivens into his flank, setting his teeth onto his throat and crunching it. Leonidas was dead. "I'll leave her to die, if Blackhawk found her, I'll leave a note." Gorse tunred back, taking a paw and soaking it in her bood, putting a stamp on the ground by her head before padding away. Troutjaw~ (talk) 21:54, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Passionflower was in a state of flux, she could see and hear what was going on around her, but could not do anything about it. 22:13, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Gorse smiled, and then walked out of the make-do camp, either going to head for FallingClan or back home. Troutjaw~ (talk) 23:55, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ---- Passionflower remembered what her father told her once. 'Always head back home' 00:03, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- Gorse turned back for one last glimpse. He saw Passionflower's dying body, a scared look coming upon himself. What has he become? It was too late. He was to head home at dawn. He laid down next to Passion, falling asleep. Troutjaw~ (talk) 00:08, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RP Category:RPG Category:Rpg Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans owned by Trout